


A Twist In Time

by tomtom713



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 12:56:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8490661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomtom713/pseuds/tomtom713
Summary: A year after the war, Harry still feels unsettled about everything. There's a lot of people, who he wish he could have saved. He thought, that going back to start and save the first person, then he could change everything. However, he ends in the wrong time period and met the one and only person, who he had tried so hard to escape from. (Warning: Yaoi! MalexMale. Don't like, don't Read.)





	1. A twist in time

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to anyone who click on this Fanfic, properly also some of my readers too. ^^  
> I honestly just wanted to write something lately, which had to do with Harry Potter. And I know, I could update the other Stories I have, but at the moment, I'm having a writer block against those and my mind won't work with them.  
> So, settling that aside, I made this instead.
> 
> I apologize for Grammar mistakes and misspelling words. I do wanna inform new readers and old readers, that English isn't my first language, and I'm also Dyslexic.
> 
> Even so, I do the best I can ^^
> 
> Enjoy!

Chapter 1. A twist in time

The night had been beautiful this evening, the stars was able to be seen, since the clouds were no place to be seen. The moon stood half full this evening, the sight of it reflected in the round old glasses.

A hand came up to adjust the cool metal, pushing the round glasses upon the nose.

The air started to get colder for him, the now 19 year old Harry Potter, glanced out upon Hogwarts grounds once more.

He noticed the changes the place had gotten, ever since the Battle at Hogwarts. Exactly 1 year ago, the battle finally had come to an end.

He was to feel relieved, he was to feel that no burden was upon his shoulders, right?

And yet, he felt terrible wrong about everything at the moment.

His eyes shone softly by the moonlight, which approached the place he sat, the Astronomy Tower, the same place that his most favorite and beloved Headmaster was killed, he thought he'd never be able to return up here again. The painful memory, of Albus Dumbledore falling from the tower, straight down to his death.

His feet dangled a bit out from the edge of the tower, arms resting over the lower part of a railing. He was tired, the young man had not been able to sleep the past few days.

Some might even ask why, but Harry himself, couldn't always answer that question.

He let his eyelids close softly, the sound of an owl, hooting in the distant calmed him. He heard a cracking door opened nearby, his eyelids opened, showing the night over Hogwarts again.

Footsteps approached toward him, they didn't sound heavy, so it couldn't be a man.

Harry felt a warming blanket around his shoulders, he turned his head a little, seeing the bushy brown hair, the hazel eyes looked into his emerald ones.

"It's cold out here, Harry…." Hermione said softly, she herself wore a big and warm sweater, even her Gryffindor Scarf around her neck.

Harry gently grabbed the blanket and tighten it around himself, his arms getting back to rest upon the railing. "Thanks…." He muttered kindly, his gaze returned to the landscapes at Hogwarts.

"You look thoughtful, Harry." Hermione stated, she mimicked Harry's position against the railing, even so, instead of looking at Hogwarts' landscapes, she had her head resting against her arms, looking at Harry instead.

"I am thinking a lot too, which I know, a lot of you would say, that I shouldn't be doing at all." Harry explained calmly.

"I do wanna ask, Harry." Hermione said, as she leaned back, letting her hands grab gently onto the railing. "Where are you in your thoughts? We won the war, we are free, the ministry are getting the rest of the Death Eaters, things couldn't go better for the wizardry community. So, what can be going on in that mind of yours?" She asked him kindly.

"..."

Harry was silence when she had asked, five minutes past, the silence grew a bit awkward, before Hermione realized, Harry might not wanted to answer her question.

"I'll let you be-"

"I'm thinking about thoughts, that I shouldn't have, Mione…" Harry answered her, as he looked down a little.

While Hermione had been close to get on her feet, she slowly sat down again, legs crossed underneath each other. "I'll listen if you want me to, but if you don't wanna talk about it, Harry. I'll just walk away." She promised him.

Again, the silence was between them, but Hermione stayed nonetheless at this point. She noticed that Harry, mentally would arguement with himself, rather or not if he should speak with her or not. Even so, she wouldn't move, before Harry would tell her, that he rather wanna be alone.

Harry soon exhaled softly, as he turned his gaze down upon his lap instead. "There are times, where I wish i could have done something different, mione…" He said to her, but he refused to look at her.

Harry knew, that he was insane to even think anything alike it. However, what surprised him, was what Hermione said.

"What did you wanna change, Harry?" Hermione asked. She seem to understand where he would hint to, but she had to be sure.

Harry kept his gaze down a little, before he finally looked back out at Hogwarts landscapes. "You still have it, don't you?"

"The…. Time Turner?" Hermione asked with a low voice, perhaps because she was afraid that someone would hear what they spoke about.

To show the confirm, Harry simply made one nod. It took a moment for Hermione to really think this through, before she slowly held her hand under her shirt and scarf, pulling out the Time Turner. She caressed the hour glass, as her hazel eyes looked at Harry.

For the first time, Harry really looked at Hermione, seeing she had taken the Time Turner out and hold it between her hands.

"I believe, that I should inform you, what I told you all those years back too. Messing with time, can lead to horrible disasters, Harry…." She told him.

"I know…." Harry whispered.

"Will you… be happy, if you changed what you wish?" She asked.

Silence came from the boy once more, before he looked out at Hogwarts lake, toward the headmasters grave.

"I am… certain…" he answered.

Hermione took one last look at the time turner, before she detached it from around her neck and placed it in Harry's hand.

"I wanna see you back here in five minutes…."She said softly, before she got up on her feet and slowly left, she couldn't watch Harry using it, because...being a Prefect… that still had to do with her.

Harry looked at the time turner in his hand, the hour glass made a little glint, by the light from the moon. He attached it around his neck, before both his hands hold onto it.

Harry closed his eyes, as he started to turn it.

A couple of turns, Harry felt the ground below him move.

He opened his eyes, when he felt nothing moved. He looked out at Hogwarts, seeing the grounds looked…. Different. It was still a bit night time there, but Harry felt a bit strange. He held the time turner under his shirt, where he walked down the stairs.

He was glad, that he had his Gryffindor Robes on, in case he needed to 'blend in' with the students.

Harry let his hand get in his inner pocket, it was a good thing he remember always to get his cloak on him.

He were close to get the cloak out, as he turned a corner in the hallway. He bumped straight into someone, which almost cursed Harry to fall back.

An arm wrapped around his waist, caught him just before he do hit the floor. The shock itself had been there for Harry, his heart almost skipped a bit, however, when he had looked at the person in front at him.

Dark hair, handsome face, and those Scarlet Red eyes, they could never be mistaken, when someone like Harry knew who it was.

"It's past Curfew and you shouldn't be out of bed."

Harry cleared his throat, the position they both were in, was kinda awkward for him. "I-I was going b-back again. I just n-needed a evening walk…."

A smirk curled upon the Slytherin student's face, as he pulled Harry properly to his feet. "Liar, that's the most poor excuse I have ever gotten." He let go at Harry's waist, only to grab onto his shoulder.

"Name, age and real house. Don't try to trick me, because I know switching robes to get other houses in trouble, won't do good." He said straight out.

Harry was amazed, just a tiny bit. Even so, he realized now, that there was one problem.

He had gone to far back in time.

"Well?" The Emerald and Scarlet Red eyes met once more, the looked linked between the two. "Harris Williams…. Gryffindor...age...16…" Harry thought he could had done better, but again, his thoughts didn't get further, as he suddenly got yanked forward, pulled into one of the empty classrooms nearby them. The door locked behind them, Harry felt he got pinned against a wall.

"Do not try to trick me…."

Harry cleared his throat, he felt very awkward in this situation. "I know when people lie, it's always been a good ability I have. Who are you?" The Slytherin asked again.

Harry stayed silent, but an idea came up instead. "D-Depends, who are asking?" Harry asked.

He wanted to be sure of his thoughts, he just hope the name wouldn't come up.

The slytherin just looked slightly disgusted, before he let go at Harry. "Tom Riddle…." He answered. "Now, Tell me who you are. I do not remember you ever being on this school."

Harry closed his eyes, he knew it, he had hoped it wasn't him, but it was Voldemort.

Or… Tom Riddle, Voldemort's younger self, before he do become to Lord Voldemort.

At this rate, Harry… properly could do something. "If I told you, You wouldn't believe me…" He finally answered, while he looked at Tom again.

It was strange, how even now, that their eyes would link to one and another. Tom did look interested, this mysterious boy appearing out of nowhere.

"Depends… come with me…" Tom grabbed onto Harry's front Robes, before he unlocked the classroom door and walked out.

This was just the war all over, wasn't it? Harry being dragged along Tom's plans….

Oh great.


	2. Friend or Foe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Readers!  
> I am simply amazed over how good this Fanfic was taken by you all!   
> I do say I'm very proud actually, even when I have Dyslexic, I'm glad people don't point out to many of my mistakes ^^  
> It warms my heart people wanted more, soooo.  
> Here's chapter 2!  
> Enjoy!

Chapter 2.

The smallest feeling of fear had sat itself within Harry's chest, this was after all Voldemort in his youth, that he was around. Or rather, being dragged along with, he had no idea where Tom would take him, but he soon was to figure out.

They had walked in the corridors, where they soon had gotten down to the crypt near the Slytherin Common Room. They reached a portrait, Harry remember it, as it had been Severus Snape's private Chambers. Even so, in this time, Snape properly wasn't even alive.

"Nightshade." Tom muttered to the portrait, the man within it, made a nod and let the door swing opened for the two. He let Harry get in first, so he made sure, that this mysterious boy wouldn't escape him that easily.

The room was very odd for Harry to see, it wasn't like the private chambers Severus Snape had in his own time. But, then again. It would change, for whoever had it by this time.

"Silencio." Tom waved his wand in a swift move along the door, making it, so no one else was able to hear them within this room.

"How about you start speaking, before I will get you to the headmaster?"

Harry was once again met with the red eyes from Tom, seeing they almost tried to get through and into his mind. Even so, Harry wanted to stay calm and his mind collected too.

He found an armchair, that he settled himself into, his hands fiddled a bit into his lap. How was he gonna explain?

It wasn't like he just could say, that in the future Tom would be another person and wanting to kill every muggleborns and all who's in his way. Harry wouldn't want to create such monster, he didn't wanted to go through that again.

"Well?"

Harry had almost not seen, that Tom had approached him, standing just two feet away from the armchair, arms fold against Tom's chest. He waited patiently, but for how long?

Harry inhaled softly, his emerald eyes closed. "I am not…. from this time period." He started out, when he looked up at Tom again, he felt a shiver run down his spine, each time those Scarlet red eyes looked into his own.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning… that, I tried to go back and fix something, but ended too far from the time period I wanted to be in." It was to tell the truth, but not the whole of it, right?

The silence was the thing that Harry got concerned about, he could see Tom either tried to progress the information, or simply conflicted himself, rather or not to turn Harry in.

"What's your name?"

It surprised him nonetheless, that after a short explanation, Tom only wished for his identity.

"...Harry…."

"Harry what? You must have more than just a surname I assume?"

"Harry Potter…"

"Now you start to talk…." Tom mused, he had a bit of a smirk against his lips.

"What is it, Harry Potter, that you so bitterly wanted to go back in time and change?"

Harry could understand, why Tom had no friends back in this time, the way he spoke, even seem to be smarter than anyone, it even started to annoy him to a big amount.

"I do wish not to speak of the future, since I believe you can change it more than you already did." Harry almost snapped the last few words, until he came to realize….

"Than I already did?"

Harry had the big urge to facepalm himself, he already gave one hint, that he shouldn't have slipped past his lips.

"Nevermind what I said…." Harry shifted uncomfortably in the armchair, he rubbed his hands together a moment, denying to look at Tom at this point.

Harry saw a hand resting on the armrest, when he turned his gaze back again to Tom, their faces were inches apart, Tom basically had him trapped in the armchair.

"Tell me, Harry…" The name sounded so sweet when it came from his lips, wait… where did his brain just take him? This was Voldemort! This was the person who killed his parents and-

"If you saw, that you were in the wrong time period, why didn't you just go back and tried again?" He asked.

"Speechless I see…" Tom mused slightly

"More like, uncomfortable that you are in my private space…."

"Speaking back with sassy voice, note taken."

Tom leaned back again after a moment, as he looked at Harry. "Yet, you should answer my question. At this moment, I could go to the headmaster, telling you are a time traveller and do you know what then happens?"

"..."

"You properly will be taken to the Ministry of Magic, where they will ask you a bunch of questions, where in the end, you would get to Azkaban for breaking a law about time travel."

"I do not believe such big punishment for going back in time would be in the Ministry of Magic." Harry didn't know if he should believe Tom or not. He knew, that Tom was good to manipulate people into doing something he desired. Harry wouldn't let him though.

"Maybe you are stuck in this time?" Tom asked him instead. " Or perhaps you don't wanna show, how you managed to get back in time?" He suggested. "Many reasons, it could be a lot of things." He muttered more to himself than to Harry.

Harry was wondering about one thing, there was something that didn't really add up at this point. He noticed how Tom moved away, he seem to search for something over at a book shelf. Harry slowly moved his hand to his pocket. He took a grip on his wand.

When Tom turned his attention back again to Harry, the black haired male drew his wand and pointed it straight at Tom. "Stupefy!"

"Protego!"

Harry saw how the spell wore off, just by a hand swing of Tom's hand. Something was indeed not right here.

Harry felt his wand being taken from his hand, he was pushed hard down into the armchair, the Scarlet Red eyes glared right into Harry's. "You really are trying to get in trouble, ain't you, Potter?"

Harry felt the tip of his own wand pressing underneath his chin.

"How come you be strong enough, to do wandless magic?" Harry asked him instead. "You didn't drew your wand….If I know you just a bit, you first learned to do Wandless Magic after Hogwarts…"

The glare he got from Tom, it sent shivers down his spine already, it didn't help much with the tip of the wand being right underneath his chin. Those Scarlet red eyes, if a starre could kill, Harry might had been dead by now.

"Tell me, Potter…. How come you know a lot about me? Did you get back in time to do something against me? " He asked him, Tom pressed the wand a little harder. It was clearly a threat sign that he made.

"I have my reasons to get back, but not this far back…." Harry only snapped in return.

"You should learn some manners, or did your parents never taught you anything?"

"...My parents is dead….well in this time, they are not even alive yet, but they died…" Harry leaned back into the armchair, getting out from the Wand's touch. The look he got from Tom was...strange. Like he could relate to how it would be like not to have parents.

Harry knew he could, but he wasn't here for a friendly talk with Riddle. He could only watch, as Tom moved the last bit, almost sitting into Harry's lap, what surprised him the most, was Tom's hand that ran below his robes.

"W-What are you doing?!" Harry panicked, he felt his cheeks redden just a bit, this had been a big surprise for him, to see Tom Riddle would do such thing. His eyes then stared at the object Tom pulled out from Harry's robes. The Time Turner made a little glint, as light hit it's golden round frame.

A smirk appeared on Riddle's face. "You are a stupid one, Potter…." He stated.

"Could you get off me?"

"Don't think I will."

"..."

Harry had never felt more trapped in his life, than he was right now, especially in this awkward position.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of this chapter!   
> I know, I make a lot of cliffhangers xD  
> Until next chapter!


	3. Time Discovers The Truth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Greetings Readers!  
> So sorry for the late update, school has been a important thing right now.   
> Soon, I'll be getting to take my exams both before and after Christmas, so the updates might randomly appear.   
> Annnnyway.   
> I hope you all will enjoy this chapter! (Especially the ending x3 )
> 
> Have fun! Enjoy!

Chapter 3. Time Discovers The Truth.

~ A week later ~

The agreement between them was still haunting Harry's mind, he had no way to return back to his own timeline, at least not before they figured out how to trigger the Time Turner to get him into the future and not the past.

So for now, Harry needed to pretend he was from this timeline and attempt school….. with Riddle.

He hated that last part, because it meant he needed to be around Riddle, even being in the same private dormitory as him.

How Riddle manage to speak the Headmaster into that? Harry would never know, but he had a little clue to how it could have happened.

Now, there was a couple of things, that Harry thought about. He found it strange how Riddle was this powerful. He knew, that Riddle always had been, but not that powerful as he had seen him now.

Something just didn't add up, but Harry couldn't point out what it could be.

His thoughts were drawn back again to reality, as he heard his name being spoken. "huh?"

"Did you even listen?" Riddle asked, his hand was outstretched, like he had asked Harry to hand him something.

"Sorry, lost in thoughts. What did you need?" Harry asked.

"The crusted beetle shell."

Harry looked at the small jar with the name, he took it and handed it over to Tom. "What were we doing again?"

"You are really not into potions, are you, Potter?" Riddle asked him, he slowly added the beetle crust to the cauldron, the brewing changed to a light sandish color.

"Potions never really got my attention, my professor weren't really…. helpful…"

Why did he speak as if they were near friends? Now he certainly lost his mind, didn't he?

"Your timeline sounds intriguing." Riddle muttered lowly.

"More than you know…." Harry mumbled, he looked down at his textbook, his eyes not really reading the text.

"Who was your teacher, Potter?"

"Can't answer that." Harry said right the way. "First of all, that will spoil the future, second of all, you don't need to know anything about the future." Harry explained, he had looked up at Riddle, only to meet the scarlet red eyes glaring at him.

"Oh do continue to glare me into death, I'm only obeying those time turner rules I've been told plenty of times." The sass that Harry's voice had, it surely didn't impress Tom very much. He rolled his eyes instead and let his attention go back to the potion brewing in front of them.

"How is it going with you two, boys."

Harry looked up as their professor came over to have a look at their potion. "It seem to go very well, I think i paired you two up as a good choice." Slughorn said with a kind smile.

Harry could still not get used to the younger look at Slughorn, but yet, he kept his mouth shut most of the time. "Mr. Potter could be a very good assistant for someone like me, if he at times wish to pay attention…." The glance Harry got from Tom, really was something that made him look away again. Odd feeling.

"I'm certain Mr. Riddle, that you could tutor him a little about Potions." Slughorn said, as he then moved a bit over to the rest of his class.

"Yeah right…" Harry closed the textbook in front at him, as he exhaled deeply.

"Your mood seem to change further, something on your nerves?"

"You…" Harry replied quickly, even though his eyes stayed down at the desk.

Tom properly stood for a few seconds to consider what kind of answer he should get back. but for once, Tom was speechless.

Harry noticed the silent from the Slytherin,first after a few minutes time, Harry then looked up at the Slytherin.

"What?" Tom asked, he seem to be busy with the potion.

"You went silence." Harry stated.

"Not always do I wanna comment on your silly small statements, Potter." Tom added some liquid into the cauldron, he eyed the textbook beside him to read through what was next.

"Whatever then…." Harry fold his arms against the desk and rested himself upon them, he exhaled again, this was getting boring.

Lost once more in his mind, Harry wandered down the corridor to the dormitory he shared with Riddle. He did hear that Tom were speaking some kind of words, but at this moment, Harry did not let his attention be on Tom.

First when they arrived at the front of the dormitory, Harry looked up when he noticed his way was blocked by Tom. At least, Tom's arm was in the way for Harry to enter.

"Get your head out of the clouds, Potter and listen."

Harry stood silence for a few seconds, before he sighed. "What?" He asked him.

"You didn't pay attention to anything?"

Tom rolled his eyes afterwards, he let his hand down and walked inside the dormitory, letting Harry get in afterwards.

"It might be possible for you to leave a message somewhere, in which your friends will be able to see you are… kinda stuck in the wrong Timeline." Tom repeated again, he let his bag slide down from his shoulder, as he rubbed his left shoulder. He seem to be aching a little.

Harry frowned a bit over it, if he remember right, Tom wasn't in a bad shape or were sick…..

Perhaps it was just the heavy shoulder bag, in which would give him a small aching on his left shoulder?

"Are you...alright?"

The words slipped out from his mouth, before Harry could think through. Was it a good thing to ask into Tom Riddle? A man, who would in his future try to kill him?

He mentally kicked himself, why would he care for Riddle?

He noticed the scarlet red eyes glancing over toward him, their eyes made a short eye contact and Harry… could almost swore he saw a bit of change in them. But what?

"I do believe it's none of your concerns….."

Harry almost felt hurt, when he heard how Tom spoke back to him. Sure he might wish he wasn't there and gone back to his time period….. but being a bit used to Tom, not as Voldemort, but as Tom Riddle, a normal boy who studied magic….

Harry just shrugged right after, he sat down in the armchair near the fireplace and looked into the fire, going lost in his own thoughts again.

For the first time, the two boys were so silence around one and another. Whatever had happened earlier that day, seem to have sat some kind of block between them. Like they wouldn't know, how to speak to one and another.

For hours they didn't spoke, for hours they didn't get in each other's throat or even in their sight. Harry continued to sit in the armchair for the time being, staring into the flames. His thoughts went to his friends, to his parents, right to the point where he thought about his situation.

How was he able to get back?...

~ A week earlier. ~

The two stared at the Time Turner for a second, before Harry reached out to take it back, only to feel the chain tugging at his neck, when Tom pulled it a little away from harry's reach. "Ah ah, if you try to turn this one, think twice…" he said, as he lowered it and held it in front at Harry's face.

"Can't you see?" He asked.

"Not when you put it so close to my face, could you just get off me already?!" Harry was reaching a limit, this was getting uncomfortable, being trapped between a chair and Riddle, it wasn't the best thing he could wish for right now.

"It's broken, there's a small tearing in the hour glass itself. If you tried to use it, who knows what could go wrong." Tom let his hand get to the back of Harry's neck.

"W-What are you doing?! " The feeling of the warm fingers brushing against his skin, it made a weird feeling through Harry, in which he had never thought of before.

A second later, Tom had the Time Turner in his hand, the chain was gone from around Harry's neck. "You won't be using this again."

It surely wasn't a statement, but more of an order. Harry frowned a bit over it, his emerald green eyes looked up to the scarlet red ones. "And since when did you start to show any kind of care?"

"Messing more with time, than you already have been doing can risk more than just your future, Potter." Tom shoot back. "Beside, it might even go so far that it can destroy you, when you are using it."

"No it can't…"

"Yes! It can."

Harry went quiet after a second, the way Tom shouted back that it could go so wrong. Why did he seem to be concerned? It confused Harry, Riddle wasn't supposed to care, right?

"Now, in case you wish to use it, I'll hide it away so you can't. "

 _Finally!_ Harry thought, while he felt Riddle getting off his lap: It didn't stop him from resting his head back, exhaling in relief. Tom had moved away, but for a second, Harry saw Tom's wand pointed right at him.

How fast did he get the wand out?

"Just in case, because I have a feeling you will peek to wherever I hide this." He said, as he let the Time Turner dangling from between his fingers.

Harry didn't manage to say another word, before he saw a light from the wand and he was out like a light.

~ back to present~

Harry was drawn back to present time, as he heard a snap in front at him, seeing Tom stood in front at him, the scarlet red eyes looking at him. "Where are you doing in that head of yours?" The Slytherin asked.

"Somewhere…." Harry answered, he pulled his glasses off a second, as he rubbed his eyes. He felt the tiredness getting to him.

Tom narrowed his eyes a moment, he fold his arms against his chest and watched Harry's movements. He noticed a few things about him, mostly that Harry was tired and had to much in his head. His eyes, however, wandered to Harry's forehead. It's the first time he really started to notice details about the boy, even…

Tom reached a hand out and brushed a lock of Harry's hair away, revealing the lightning scar.

Only to get his hands slapped away, as Harry moved the hair back over "Could you not?" he asked him.

"You never showed that before." Tom said instead, this time he fold his hands on his back, so Harry could see he wouldn't do it again. "I've some errands to run, being a Prefect has it duties you know." He told him.

"Fine, whatever."

"An-"

"Don't snoop around, don't touch what isn't mine, i know…" Harry muttered, as he raised from the chair, almost facing Tom when he had not moved. "We clear?" Tom asked him.

Harry rolled his eyes at Tom, as he pushed past him. "Clear as glass…" He said over his shoulder.

Tom knew that Harry got it by now, even when it's only been a week, it seem like they understood one and another perfectly fine. "If I am not back by the time you are asleep, I wish you a goodnight." Tom spoke after Harry.

"Whatever…." Harry muttered.

Tom sighed, that boy needed to learn some manners. Proper manners…. He let his wand slip into his inner pocket, before he left the dormitory.

Harry heard the door closing, he exhaled, knowing he was alone for now. He sat upon the bed that had been granted to him, all while he stared over toward the bed Riddle slept in.

It had been strange the first night here, sleeping near his parents killer. Who should have thought?

Harry went to adjust himself on the bed, until his eyes caught a glint of something underneath Tom's bed.

Harry looked toward the front door of the dormitory, seeing that Tom truly was gone. His curiosity took over, so he went over to the other's bed and knelt down. Reaching a hand underneath the bed, Harry took out a small box. It looked old, almost 20-30 years old. He frowned a bit, as he ran his fingers over the box.

He noticed how it was designed, it had a lot of symbols on it, something that he was able to read, other words he barely was able to read or make out. Symbols of snakes, skulls… Of course. However, Harry never thought, that Tom would have something with a heart shape on. He could barely make out the letters it hold within it.

Harry slowly pulled the lid off, he looked at the first few things within it. Seeing…. a diary….

He remember it…. That's Tom Riddle's Diary, or as Harry know it, a Horcrux….

Harry looked toward the front door again, what if he could have a chance to stop Tom? Even before things goes wrong.

Harry flipped the diary opened, but stopped on a page. A picture was hidden within it and…

Harry properly stared at it for a few seconds, he went to take the picture up until….

"Just what do you think you are doing?!"

The diary was snapped shut, the picture hidden before his eyes. Harry felt a grip on his collar and was pushed against the bed. "Snooping into stuff that isn't yours…."

Harry was met with the Scarlet red eyes, but all he managed to say to his defence.

"Where are you truly from, Tom?"

The diary in Tom's hand was shut, but the picture had slide just a bit out from the bottom, showing a moving picture of Tom Riddle, hugging and resting his chin on Harry's shoulder, they smiled into the camera and looked so happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yeah, that's the end of this chapter. ^^  
> Hope you like it annnd don't hold back to write a comment!  
> Until next chapter!


	4. Revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers!  
> Another chapter done annnnnnd... I hope that I've surprised a few people.  
> I know this might be a bit of a cliché. Bare with me tho ^^;;;;
> 
> Anyways! I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 4. Revelations.

The grip at Harry's collar loosen just a bit, Tom still looked so angry, but it seem to wash away for a moment. "Not. Here." Tom said with a low voice, he took the box from the floor and placed the diary in it, before he put the lid on again and pushed it under the bed.

"Where then?" Harry asked. Somehow, he seem to be eager knowing what this could mean, but his mind also ran over the picture.

Him and Tom? Looking happy?

Tom seem to be restless now, he looked like he had been discovered for being a thief or something. The expression he had on his face, it wasn't one that Harry had seen before.

"If you try to run, I'll get you. If you try to speak to anyone about this, I'll get you. If you as much just think one wrong thing, I'll get you, understood?" Tom asked.

Harry had looked up at him for a moment, seeing the scarlet red eyes having some weird of emotions within them. Mix feelings?

"I said… understood?"

"U-Uhm yes…" Harry stuttered, he suddenly felt very nervous. His emerald eyes looked at an outstretched hand, Tom offering to help Harry up from the floor. The raven haired teen cleared his throat, his hand reached out and grabbed onto Tom's.

The sick feeling of being apparated away and out from the room, it was difficult to handle. Of course, he had been doing it for a year once a week or more than one time doing their escape.

He felt ground under him soon after, but once his eyes seem to focus again. He noticed a room, cold, dark and creepy looking.

He needed to cover his eyes a bit, once he saw light again. It came from a fireplace, the fire ignite and spark up.

A few more seconds, Harry started to noticed the room. He had kinda been seeing this before, seeing the room in details by his dreams in his fourth year at Hogwarts.

"Riddle's mansion…."

"Correct." Tom said, as he exhaled deeply. He ran a hand through his hair and looked at the fireplace for a second. Harry could see the small shimmering light in his eyes, but they told more than that. Harry almost could tell, that his eyes told a story, long story that could be painful for him to speak of.

"Do I get an explanation?" Harry asked him kindly. He tried not to freak out or look nervous as well.

"I dislike your silence…." Harry muttered. He got up properly from the floor and rubbed his hands from the small layer of dust. He could guess this place wasn't used often, since the dust level was a bit too much.

Harry almost couldn't believe his ears, he looked at Tom, hearing and seeing he were chuckling, laughing just a bit. It made Harry frown just a little, as he looked at Tom.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, it's...just you…" Tom said, as he looked at Harry for a moment. It was almost longing, like he wanted to do something he wasn't allowed to do.

Harry was silence a moment, he continued to look at Tom for the time being. "Please, have a seat…" Tom offered, while he made a hand for Harry to sit on the armchair.

Harry still were quiet for a few seconds, before he took the offer and sat down upon the armchair. The only sound in the room, was the crackling fireplace, which illuminated the darkened room.

"I guess… it is only fair you get to know some things, Harry. Even though, I'll only answer, what you will be asking me." Tom stood near the fireplace, he gently fold his hands on his back and looked into the crackling fire, the wood pieces within making small noises, as the flames took a deeper hold on it.

Harry considered for a moment what kind of questions he properly could ask. His emerald eyes studied the taller one, seeing how the light from the fireplace made a few more details to Tom. He had always known, that Tom was a handsome young man. Everyone who had known Tom in his youth, would always describe him as handsome, elegant and intelligent young man.

For a few minutes, the silence seem to grow bigger between them, Harry bite his lower lip, he let his hands entwining with each other, as he leaned forward in the chair, his head bowed just a bit, while his eyes were on the dusty carpet.

"Where are you really from? What time period or Timeline if i can guess that further…." He glanced up a moment, seeing Tom shifted from one foot to the other, he noticed how Tom's hand grip onto his left shoulder, one Harry had noticed before.

It was signs he knew of, signs of being in pain, suffering from an injury of some kind. For now, Harry wanted to focus on the questions he asked, preparing himself for the answers he surely would get.

" 2rd May,1999." Tom answered, as he let his hand rest on his left shoulder, his scarlet red eyes looking into the fireplace. "Timeline, unknown for you. Or rather… " Tom exhaled softly, as he finally glanced back at Harry. "It could might have been you as any other versions of you out there" he told him.

"Other...versions of me?" Harry asked a little confused. He surely hadn't expected an answer like that.

"I'll get this sorted out first, Harry. Let me explain it on a way. so it might make sense." He said, as he waved his hand toward a second armchair, which stood in a corner. It flew toward him, but settled down a bit in front at Harry's chair, yet a little to the side.

"Imagine, you have gone through a day, but a choice will appear for you. You could choose to get into the forbidden forest, or simply go to the Great Hall." He started out, while the older Slytherin took seat in the newly summoned armchair.

"That is a choice path…." he told him. "It means, that you create two timelines, which is made of those choices. One way, you could go to the forbidden Forest, then there's a timeline created out of that. On the other hand, you could go to the Great Hall, which the second timeline then will be created. But yet, even if you choose one of them, the second one will be there, living that one out in another time period." he told him.

Harry seem to be confused, while Tom explained all this. He was close to ask, what that had to do with his question, but that was soon to be answered.

"In which…. leads to your question…." Tom said, before Harry could get a word input. "I am from 1999, a year after the original war of yours, a year after _you_ defeated The Dark Lord, which also would be me." he explained, before he exhaled right after.

"It doesn't make sense…" Harry finally said, as he looked at Tom. "We defeated you, we fought and killed the horcruxes." He told him. "In your timeline, yes you did, but you on a point, was settled on a choice a long time before knowing of the horcruxes." Tom said, his scarlet eyes looked at Harry's for a moment.

"In the Chamber of Secrets, when you found the diary and your...friend's sister was going to die, so I could gain powers…" He started out, as he leaned forward just a bit himself.

"You…." he said, as he made a nod to Harry. "Choose to destroy the diary, in hope that it will save the day. While a second choice was in your mind that day too." He explained.

"I...I don't recall…."

"You… my Harry…" Tom said instead, "Choose to speak with me, reason with me and in secret… he kept the diary, a need for him to have some kind of connection to the magical world, but also other reasons" the Slytherin explained. He leaned back slightly in the chair, his hand went to his left shoulder and rubbed it. His face expressions suddenly seemed to change into a painful one.

Despite everything Harry knew and hold against Tom Riddle, every bad memory and thoughts he had about Tom, disappeared in seconds. Harry got up from the chair, he got in front at Tom, drawing his wand . "Show me" He demanded, as he made a nod at the shoulder "You are in pain, despite everything, I can't keep my attention on listening to you, while I see you in pain."

Those Scarlet red eyes looked right into Harry's Emerald ones, the look within his eyes, showed Harry a bit of change in Tom. He didn't look at Harry, as if he wanted to murder him, as if he needed Harry to vanish from the surface of the earth.

Tom didn't look at him, as if he was a pest. He showed no desire to end Harry, like Harry had been used to in his own timeline. Instead, the look he received was kindness, love and above all, Harry could see Tom was sad and scared.

He would always remember, that eyes told more than words could. "Please…." He whispered, Harry tightened his hold on his wand to the point his hand started to shake lightly.

A short moment after, Tom closed his eyes and moved in the armchair. He got on his feet, his free hand moved to the front of his own robes, as he unbutton it. Little by little, he had removed his white shirt.

Harry looked at Tom striped off the shirt, but the sight underneath it got him scared. From Tom's left shoulder to his lower back, a big red mark was placed upon his skin. It looked like a large whip had gone over the surface of his back, hitting him over his left shoulder.

No wonder that Tom would be in pain, if he carried the shoulder bag on his left shoulder. The pressure of the bag would get the wound in a tight space.

"What happened?" Harry dared to ask, while he got behind Tom slightly. He gently waved the tip of his wand over the wound, as he muttered a small spell. He wasn't the best to healing, but learning from Hermione, Harry had a few hints and tricks to help a wound being somehow fine and pain free.

"For now, I'll only answer your questions, for where I'm from and why. My wound and damaged body is not of your concern, Harry" Tom replied to him instead. He then closed his eyes when he felt the small healing spell running over the wound.

"One way or another, Riddle. I'll need to know it, so why not spill the beans already?" Harry asked him, properly being a bit rude to begin with. Even so, he continued to heal the small area that seem painful for Tom.

"First of all, we should take this in order and not overwhelm that mind of yours." Tom muttered, he leaned his head a little back, in which he got a poke on the top of his head. Tom opened his scarlet red eyes and looked back at Harry, seeing his unamused expression.

"Poking me won't do any good yo-"

Harry poked him once more, before he seem to smile just a bit. "It seem to shut you up though." He stated.

"..."

Harry frowned a bit, did he...do something wron-

A chuckle came from right after, as he ran a hand through his hair. It was still so strong for Harry to actually see Tom Riddle, laughing and smiling. He had never before thought, that this was something Tom was capable of doing.

"Can you continue, please?" Harry requested.

"Right…" Tom smiled just a little, as he looked at Harry for a small time. "Perhaps, the next question can help me out a bit to explain." He suggested

"Hmm…" Harry thought a moment, he let one arm wrap around his waist, while his hand with his wand within it went underneath his chin. What question could he ask?

"The picture...What's about that?" he asked him.

"It was taken the 31 July 1999. Your Birthday." Tom said, he remembered it clearly, almost like it was yesterday, as it might as well could be…

"So… that was my age? I mean… I turned 18 years that year?" Harry muttered more to himself, than he actually would ask Tom about it.

"You had a nice birthday…" Tom started, he made a flick with his wrist and got his shirt up from the floor, before he let the magical spell slide the shirt over his skin again, seeing as it slowly slide over his arms and button itself up right after.

Harry raised an eyebrow, he moved away from Tom, only so he could take a seat in the armchair again. He let his arms wrap around himself for a moment, the fireplace might be there, but that didn't meant the room was that warm enough.

Tom noticed the small detail, perhaps also because he knew Harry one way or another. He made his own Slytherin robe fly up from the floor, before he let it get over to Harry's shoulders, it slowly lowered itself down upon Harry's shoulders.

Harry did look at the slytherin robe for a moment, before he gently grab a hold on it and tugged it properly around him. "Thank you…"

"Don't mention it…" Tom replied, he gently took a seat on the armchair himself, the one being right beside Harry.

Harry still had a lot of questions, but his mind surely couldn't take much more information. Other then that, he felt tired.

Tom must have known it, since he let his hand move toward the fireplace, the fire dimmed down a nought. Making the room a darker and comfortable for the eyes to relax in.

"We can take more questions tomorrow, Harry. Luckily, we do not need to attempt classes tomorrow." The Slytherin said, while he glanced over at the Gryffindor. He had not needed to say more, since Harry already had dozen into a soft slumber in the armchair.

Tom waited just a few minutes, he was certain Harry was asleep, when he noticed the change of breathing at the boy. Slowly, he got up from his seat and got near Harry. His hand gently ran through Harry's hair, moving some of the black locks away from his face, before he let his fingers slip around the metal piece of Harry's glasses.

Gently, he took them off and sat them aside. His eyes lingered on Harry, his expression saddened just a tad.

"If you just knew… what my Harry had gone through…" He whispered. Tom sat himself back again in the armchair, looking at the dim fireplace and hearing the soft breathing from Harry.

His heart ached, Tom let a hand slip into his pocket of his pants, letting an old letter out from within it and unfold it.

He traced some of the handwritten on it, as he looked at the text.

A teardrop fell and hit the bottom of the letter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, that's the end of this chapter xD Hope you all like it!  
> Remember to comment and like! (If you like it of course xD )

**Author's Note:**

> So, yeah.  
> That's the first Chapter of this new story. I might change the title later, if I find something more suiting to it. ^^  
> I hope you as a reader, enjoyed this story so far! Until next Chapter ^^


End file.
